


Stay Just a Little Longer

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 12:26:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13811160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: “Do you need to get back to the Institute?”





	Stay Just a Little Longer

**Author's Note:**

> For [Women of Shadowhunters Femslash February](https://womenofshadowhunters.tumblr.com/post/170027330570/here-is-the-the-prompt-list-created-with-fanart) prompt: cuddling.

Maryse slowly woke as she felt an arm wrapped around her waist and a body pressed closer to her. She smiled and placed her hand over Dot’s, sliding her fingers between the other woman’s. It was still early morning, the rising sun casting a soft glow across the room. 

“Do you need to get back to the Institute?” Dot asked, pressing a soft kiss to Maryse’s bare shoulder.

“Eventually,” Maryse replied, her eyes slipping closed as she let out a yawn. “But I’m in no rush to leave.”

“So, are you interested in getting some breakfast with me then?”

Maryse turned over and smiled softly at Dot, wrapping an arm around Dot. “Actually, if it’s okay with you, I’d like to stay in bed just a little bit longer.”

Dot smiled and pressed her lips to Maryse’s in a soft kiss. “I think we can do that.”


End file.
